Wintermärchen
by Hathor03
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsromanze ohne genaue Zeitzugehörigkeit. OneShot! Plz r&r!


Ginny sah sich um und suchte einen Ausweg. Es war Weihnachten und dieses Jahr waren sie und Ron in Hogwarts geblieben, weil ihre Eltern ihren Bruder Bill in Ägypten besuchten. Ron und Harry hatten sie dazu überredet mit nach draußen zu kommen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich eine Schneeballschlacht mit den Slytherins liefern wollten. Das es nicht das erste Mal war, brauchte sie wohl nicht zu erwähnen. Ungewöhnlich viele Slytherins waren über die Feiertage noch in Hogwarts geblieben..

Sie dachte an die Geschenke, die sie dieses Jahr erhalten hatte. Wie immer war auch ein gelber Pullover mit einem dicken „G" darauf dabei gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken an eine versammelte Familie die alle die gleichen Pullover nur in anderen Farben trugen, wurde ihr wieder kuschelig warm ums Herz. Am meisten hatte sie sich aber über eine kleine Silberkette mit einem „G" drauf gefreut, die sie von Harry geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein Päckchen von ihm erhalten hatte und dementsprechend glücklich machte sie das auch. Sie schniefte kurz, es war verdammt kalt und sie stand mitten in dem metertiefen Schnee immer darauf bedacht, nicht aus Versehen in die Schussbahn der einzelnen Schneebälle zu kommen.

Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nicht vor dem warmen und prasselnden Kaminfeuer sitzen geblieben war, aber nun war sie nun mal hier, besser als mitten in dem Haufen Schnee, zu dem die Gryffindors inzwischen verarbeitet wurden waren.

Sie lies sich langsam in den knarrenden Schnee sinken und obwohl ihr Umhang dick und wasserfest war, spürte sie einen kurzen Kälteschauer über ihren Rücken wandern. Lächelnd sah sie hoch in den Himmel, der in einem hellen grau leuchtete. In dem Moment sah sie einen schwarzen Schatten in ihrem Augenwinkel erscheinen und sie rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen, bevor eine Person über sie stolperte und kopfüber im Schnee und teils auf ihr landete. Erschrocken erhob sie sich und erkannte Harry, der mit roten Wangen und einer Brille, hinter der sich noch allerhand Schnee befand, aus der weißen Ebene krabbelte.

Er sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, erkannte ihr feuerrotes Haar und die geröteten Wangen und grinste. „Oh, hi Ginny, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen." Er nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich mit einem Ärmel den Schnee vom Gesicht. Ginny hatte alle Mühe um nicht laut loszulachen. Es war ein sinnloser Versuch, zumal der meiste Schnee in seinen Haaren hing und wenn er zu schmelzen begann sowieso in sein Gesicht laufen würde.

„Ist schon ok. Warum bist du nicht bei den Anderen und wirst zu einem Schneemann bearbeitet?" Er lächelte verschämt, „Sie sind nun mal in der Überzahl!" Ginny grinste. Ihre Brüder hatten diese Ausrede schon immer verwendet, auch wenn sie den Slytherins zahlenmäßig überlegen waren. Amüsiert sah sie Harry an, verbiss sich ihr Kommentar allerdings.

Einen Moment herrschte peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen, in der sie sich nur anlächelten, bis Harry sie durchbrach. „Eigentlich bin ich dir hinterher gegangen." Seine Wangen wurden noch einen Hauch roter und Ginny sah ihn verwundert an, doch er sprach weiter, bevor sie nachfragen konnte. „Naja, weißt du, ich ..äh.. ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig für das Geschenk bedankt, dass ich von dir bekommen habe." Einen Moment überlegte sie, was er wirklich wollte, denn eigentlich hatte er sich schon für die neue Quidditchbrille bedankt, als sie als Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht geschleudert bekam.

Sie war zu überrascht um zu reagieren und so war Harry schon aufgesprungen und dabei, davonzurennen, bevor sie auch nur realisiert hatte, dass sie reingelegt worden war.

„Du Mistkerl, na warte!" Lachend erhob sie sich und formte schon eine feste Schneekugel in ihren Händen, bevor sie ihm hinterher setzte. Normalerweise wäre er viel zu schnell für sie gewesen, aber er schien absichtlich etwas langsamer zu machen, damit sie eine faire Chance hatte.

„Wo bleibst du denn?" Das Grinsen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und es spornte sie noch mehr an. Als sie schließlich in seine Reichweite kam, schoss sie mit aller Kraft den Ball auf ihn ab. Als er seinen Hinterkopf traf, torkelte Harry kurz und wäre fast gestürzt. Ihr Talent fürs Werfen hatte er vollkommen außer Acht gelassen und so gelang es Ginny auch, mit einem gezielten Sprung, Harry, den sie eben eingeholt hatte, zu Boden zu reißen.

Er versuchte sich zu wehren und schaffte es noch, sich umzudrehen, als er schon die nächste Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht bekam. Ginny hatte sich halb auf ihn gesetzt und schaufelte ihn pausenlos weiter voll und ihr Kichern erfüllte die Luft.

Erst als Harry aufhörte sich zu wehren und scheinbar genug hatte, lies sie von ihm ab und sah auf ihn herunter. Sein Gesicht wirkte resignierend, doch das nur für einen kurzen Moment und als sie nicht aufpasste, packte er ihre Handgelenke und rollte sich herum, so dass er sie unter sich begrub. Beide lachten glücklich und sahen sich an, wie durchnässt der jeweils andere war.

Als sich Ginny aber ihrer brisanten Situation bewusst wurde, hörte ihr Lachen auf und sie sah Harry nur überrascht und gespannt an. Auch sein Lächeln war vom Gesicht erloschen und zeigte stattdessen nur noch ein eigentümliches Lächeln. Es erschien Ginny wie eine Ewigkeit in der sie sich nur anschauten und nichts taten und in ihrem Bauch meldeten sich die bekannten Schmetterlinge, die sie immer quälten, wenn Harry in der Nähe war. Sie begann leicht zu zittern in freudiger Erwartung und Hoffnung dessen, was jetzt passieren würde. Als sein Gesicht sich langsam zu ihrem herabsenkte und seine Augen sich schlossen, waren ihre Sinne plötzlich wie benebelt. Das Nächste was sie spürte, waren seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf ihren und ihre Gefühle schlugen Purzelbäume. Davon hatte sie schon immer geträumt, schon seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Harry löste sich langsam von ihr und sah sie an. Ein glücklicher und zufriedener Zug erschien um seine Augen, als er lächelte. „Genau das stand auf meinem Wunschzettel", flüsterte er. In Ginnys Ohren rauschte es. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Dennoch erwiderte sie freudestrahlend: „Tatsächlich, auf meinem nämlich auch." Sie zögerte kurz. „Harry, ich ... ich liebe dich schon, seit ich dich kenne", platzte es fast gegen ihren Willen aus ihr heraus. Sie errötete bei ihrer eigenen Offenheit. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob es gut war das zu sagen, doch als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, erwiderte Harry liebevoll: „Ich dich auch" und hauchte ihr noch einmal einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund. Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an, als sie von einer Stimme aus ihrer Zweisamkeit gerissen worden.

„Hey Harry, komm schon, wir brauchen jeden Mann!" Harry grinste sie verschmitzt an, als er sich von ihr erhob, ihr aufhalf und dann Ron hinterher lief. Dieser grinste beide nur verwegen und scheinbar zufrieden an, bevor er in Richtung der Kampfhähne davon rannte. Nach einem kurzen Lächeln machte auch Harry sich auf den Weg hinterher und lies eine zutiefst glückliche Ginny zurück. Das war wohl das beste Weihnachten, dass sie sich hatte vorstellen können.


End file.
